In brake systems equipped with anti-lock devices, an electronic control unit receives information from wheel speed sensors and modulates the fluid pressure that is supplied to the individual wheel brakes to prevent lock up or a skid between a wheel and a road surface. In such brake systems, the operation of the electronic control unit is in operation when the speed of the vehicle is below a predetermined value. Unfortunately, during certain brake operations when uniform deceleration occurs from a relatively high speed to a complete stop the vehicle can experience jerk or a pitch rate wherein the front of the vehicle rotates toward the road surface. In addition to causing discomfort to the driver and passenger of the vehicle, such sudden stops can affect suspension of the vehicle.